A Night To Remember
by Vendeta117
Summary: What if Ichigo wasn't pushed out of the way by Rukia when they first met? What if, he was consumed and turned into something that will change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys' this is a very heart breaking story of me writing a new story and my Laptop decides' to restart without telling me and completely erases the progress I wrote. Any way's here's a story I thought of and I just had to write it. Now I have three story's to work on, oh well, just keeps' me from doing something stupid, please enjoy. Also, tell me if there's any other story like this.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was a night to remember for a reason, because tonight is the night that changes everything. Ichigo Kurosaki was staring death in the face, he tied with all his might to fight this creature that was as tall as his house. This thing had interrupted his conversation with a short black haired woman named Rukia, she was explaining to him the system and what a shinigami does. His sister Yuzu was unconscious and he was thankful for that, but Karin was being held by the tall creature known ass a hollow. He tried to fight it with a folding chair but all it did was swat him away like he was a fly, but then it spoke. " **So you're the delicious soul i've been looking for?"** Right when the hollow said that, it dropped Karin and lunged at Ichigo. Rukia was going to push Ichigo out of the way but Ichigo some how saw her and his protective instincts took over and he stiff armed her. With that decision made, time seemed to slow down for him as the last thing he saw were his sister's. Then it went dark and his nose was attacked by an un-godly smell that made him throw up, the creature swallowed him whole. Ichigo couldn't get his bearings' and all he could do was feel the burning pain on his skin and start to hyperventilate. Ichigo for the first time since his mom's death, was scared.

" **Ahh~, that hit the spot now, whoa, he's still squirming around in their but he'll be dead in three minutes' top's. Now onto those little girls'"** The hollow said in a joyous voice. Rukia instantly was in front of the little girls' and shouted. "You will not touch them, YOU MONSTER!" She yelled the last part. **"Ha, and what are you going to do to stop me? You can barely take care of yourself, let alone protect those two. Now if you would be so kind as t-….to...ah..ugh, that kid...is...a...lot tougher...to digest...than I thought."** The hollow turns' and stumbles a little before saying. **"I'll be back."** Just like that he was gone.

Rukia looked at her hands' and saw they were shaking, then she looked at the two sisters' and a tear went down her face, she can't believe that kid sacrificed himself for her. She was a protector of souls', her job was to save souls' and purify hollows', this was her duty and if she died doing it, so be it. The young man that just stopped her from taking the blow was an innocent being who still had a life to live and he just gave that up for someone he just met. With her hand's still shaking she called for back up, not realizing the two people watching her do this, one was a man with blonde hair and a bucket hat and a cane, the other was a purple haired, mocha skinned woman that had golden cat eyes'. Both were looking at the scene with sad looks', the woman had tears' falling rapidly and the man was gripping his cane tightly, They were two minutes' to late and watched as the thing disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hollow re-appeared in Hueco Mundo and was on it's knees' in pain. **"AHHHH! What the fuck...is...happening...to...me!? AHHHH!"** Just then the Hollow started screaming at the top of it's lungs' in pain, as blood was coming out of every pour and orifice and his body was compacting in on itself, as it's bones were breaking and the hollow kept on screaming, it suddenly expanded and exploded covering the area in blood, skin, and guts'.

In the middle of the blood soaked sand was a figure that looked male, the being was Skinny yet well built, had no clothes' and was covered on a bone like armor. His hands' were sharp claws and so were his toes', but the most scary thing about this figure was his face and eyes'. His head looked like a human skull, with black claw like marks' going from the four-head to his chin, he had no hair. His eyes' though, were like looking into a pit of darkness, no light was visible. The being then started to sniff the air and looking around, he then spotted ten hollows', and ran at speed's that would make him look invisible to the un-trained eye. Those hollows' didn't even get to fight back as he slaughtered them and ate every last one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Three Months Later**

The being had eaten hundreds' of hollows' and was not satisfied yet. He then spotted a rather large dragon like Hollow and dashed at it, the Dragon didn't have time to react as it's throat was tore out. The being tore the Dragons' throat out and didn't let one drop of blood escape his never ending hunger, as the Dragon Hollow died, the being began to devour the Dragon. After it was done with it's feast it was about to search for it's next victim until it started to feel strange, it's body was shaking, he was in pain and his body was morphing into something. After ten minutes' of excruciating pain the being stopped screaming and rose from it's knees', steam coming out of it's mouth every time it breathed out, the being had evolved into a much more bulky being with a tail. He looked like a Gargoyle. **(A/N he's the complete hollow form he took when he was fighting the Vizards', except his mask is complete, instead of a piece missing.)** The being looked around and then started walking in what looked like a random direction, but his senses and instincts were telling him where to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **One Month Later.**

We come to a fight between a Blonde Vasto Lorde and a Hammer head Vasto Lorde, the Hammer head seems' to be winning and is celebrating his victory early. "You see what happens' when you mess with me? You see what happens' when you belittle me? YOU see what happens' when you mess with a superior being!? Now that i've won I'm gonna enjoy killing your friends' over their, then i'm gonna have my fun with you." He finishes in a creepy voice and licks his lips'. Before he can take two steps' and before the blonde can do anything. The Hammer heads' throat gets' slashed open, the hammer heads' eyes' go wide, as he tries' to stop the blood from coming out. He then comes' face to face with a pit of darkness in his attackers' eye's, but before he can do any thing the new opponent opens' it's large mouth and bites' down on his head, and crushes his head like a water melon. The Blonde Vasto Lorde watched all of this with wide eye's, not believing what she's seeing. That Hammer head Vasto Lorde beat four others' without even breaking a sweat, but now he get's beat in under a minute by an unknown Vasto Lorde.

The unknown being is holding the dead Hammer head in one hand and then turns' to the Blonde and starts' walking towards' her, the Blonde tenses and gets' up ready to fight, but the unknown being keeps' walking towards' her not even acknowledging her defense stance. He stop's two feet in front of her and they have a one-sided stare down, _'Theirs' nothing in those eye's'_ she thinks' and is surprised when he holds' up the dead Hammer head and rips' off some flesh and holds' it out to her, she's confused and is wondering why he's doing that. "You need to eat to regain you strength." The unknown being states in a deep whisper. She looks' at him and is surprised that he's trying to help. "No thanks', I don't need it, all I need is rest." She responds' to him but he keeps' his arm extended and is till offering her the meat. "You need to eat." He says' again, but this time with a firm tone to his deep whisper. She glares at him and is about to respond until she hears' a gentle. "Please." She just breaths' out a sigh and cautiously takes the meat and eats' it, he rips' off some more and give's it to her and she consumes it feeling her strength return. As shes' about to say no more, he turns' and walks' over to her fallen comrades' she walks' a few feet behind and is ready to strike just in case he tries' anything. He kneels' down next to the lion one and rips' some meat off and holds' it in front of her nose, this doesn't get him the result he want's so he opens' her mouth a little and put's some in and starts helping her chew the food, he rip's off some more meat and holds' in front of her nose again but this time she open's her mouth and eats' it herself.

The Blonde looks' at the scene with a shocked and surprised expression. Never has she come across another of her kind that actually wanted to help, this was certainly becoming one of the strangest day's of her life. As she watched she saw that Mila Rose was starting to eat by her self, so the Blonde took giant pieces off and walked over to Apache and stated doing the same thing, which got good result's and then she did the same to Sung-sun, but little did the five Vasto Lorde know, that they were being watched by three figures'.

"Well, well, well, it seems' a little surprise has just plopped into our laps', wouldn't you say Captain Aizen?" The unknown man asked with a creepy grin. "I think you're right gin, let's just wait and see what happens' with this new being. Who know's he could be a powerful _ally_." The last word was said with an unpleasant tone.

Back with the five Vasto Lordes'. The three unconscious ones' were now semi fine, but were now fully awake. "Oh man my body hurt's like crazy thanks to that asshole Hammer head guy." Apache says' in a raging voice. "I couldn't agree more Apache, but I have to say, he did taste pretty good." Mila rose said as she licked her paws'. "Even though I hate that guy with all my heart I have to agree for once, he was a very delicate meal." Sung-sun finished. "Now the bigger question is, who's this guy?" Mila rose asks' in a rudely manner.

"He is the one that saved all our live so expect you to show some respect towards' him like you do me." The blonde says' with a firm voice and look, they all tense at that and reluctantly nod, the Blonde then turned the stranger. "My name is Tier Harribel and these three behind me are my Fraccion." She then points' to each one and gives' him their names'. "You saved us and asked for nothing in return, we give you all our thanks' and will never forget this generosity and will cherish this memory."

The stranger just stand's their and says' nothing as he looks' off into the distance. Apache see's this and lashes out at his ungratefulness. "How dare you not acknowledge Ms Harribel, she has shown you kindness and you ignore her, you ungrateful bastard!" she shout's at the stranger. "Apache how dar-." "I...I don't remember much but I think...my name is...I-Ichigo...Kurosaki." He say's in his deep whisper voice. Then looks' at them. Tier is a little surprised that he responded, since he's been quite the quiet one. _'Protector, that's a nice name.'_ Tier thought and then glared at Apache."You should be a little more grateful to the person who saved, not just you but all of us." Tier said in a firm manner. "Whatever." Apache replied, which got the rolling of the eyes' form Tier and the other two.

"So Ichigo, where will you go now?"

"I don't know. My instincts brought me hear and now that i'm hear they're not telling me anything. Odd." He responded with a hint of confusion in his voice. "Well if you have no where to go, would you like to join us?" Tier asked and that got her shocked gasps and looks' from her Fraccion. "Ms Harribel you can't be serious, we don't know him and he's a man." Sung-sun slightly shouted with concern in her voice. "Yeah we don't know what he'll do if we let him stay with us." Apache shouted with anger. Surprisingly Mila was being quiet, and looking at this Ichigo person. Tier noticed this and was wondering what she was thinking. "Apache, Sung-sun if he wanted to, he could've done anything to us when you were unconscious, and I was too weak to fight. So I suggest you think before you speak again. Unless you want to get punished?" They both look at each other and then back to Tier shaking their heads' in a negative.

Ichigo can't help the smirk that he forms under his mask, until he's hit with a bunch of images of people with blurred out faces', he grabs' his head and lowers' it a little from the pain. Tier looks' at him and asks'. "Are you okay Ichigo." After she asks' that, Ichigos' head stops' hurting and he raises his head again. "I'm fine just got, these images' going through my head. As for your offer." Tier perks up a little at that. "You wouldn't mind if I accepted? Would you?"

"Not at all. How do you think I got those three if I didn't." Tier say's as she gestures' over to her Fraccion. "Because they're all woman and I would think that makes you more comfortable." Tier looks' at him and can't deny that he's mostly right. "That may be some what true, since most male hollows' are very untrustworthy and lure you into their hideout to commit heinous act's, but there are those few rare one's and I believe you are one of those rare males'. Should I not believe you are.?" He just looks' at her and answers' with honesty. "I don't know. You're the first females' i've come across since I evolved, and I don't know for certain how to act around you."

They all just look at him and are surprised by his honesty. "I can't answer your question on what to do, but what I can help you with, is let you experience life with others' and help you learn how to act around us. I owe you that much." He look's at her and nods' and then turns' and starts' walking back towards' there destroyed home. "Come on girls' let's clean this place up." They all say in sync. "Yes Ms Harribel."

It took three day's of cleaning and clearing out heavy rocks' to finally get the place, looking like it did, before that asshole Hammer head guy destroyed the place, they were all currently relaxing, from the all the hard work. Ichigo for the most part was silent the whole time except for when he asked if they needed any help moving giant boulders', the girls' of course declined his offer, but when he saw that they were still having trouble he walked up to the two story high high rocks' and picked them up with ease, shocking them at how strong he was. The four ladies' were relaxing in a group while Ichigo was off in the distance sitting and looking at the bright moon, the moon for some reason always' seemed like it called to him. Tier saw this and decided to walk over to him and sit down next to him, the others' followed but kept a small distance, they all sat in comfortable silence until. "It's quite beautiful isn't it?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

Tier look's at him a little taken back by the odd question. "Yes, it's quite a nice scene to look at, but for me it is a constant reminder of where we are, the sun doesn't shine down on the corrupt." She finishes the last part as a whisper. "You know what the sun looks' like?" He asks' with a little bit of curiosity in his voice. "Yes, but only because I have a few memories' when I was alive."

"May I ask what it looks' like?" He asks' politely, with a bit of eagerness. Tier looks' at him a little surprised by the way he sounded, _'He sounded like a child just now.'_ She thinks' and smirks' behind her mask. "Well, the memory I have is me looking out a vast blue ocean of water as far as the eye could see." At this he moves' his body, to where he's facing her. "The sun was just high enough to where it looked like it was about to enter the water, the sun was this bright orange and yellow ball of light, ten times' the size of the moon, it was simply the most beautiful thing you could see." She finishes and looks' at him and see's him facing her with this 'slight awe look'. Ichigo then notices she has a crack in her armor on her shoulder. "Your hurt."

She looks' where he's pointing. "Oh that's from the man you killed, he was able to get me off guard and I thought that it would heal by now by I think it may be permanent." As she say's this he raises his hand and places' it on her shoulder. The other three are about to lash out at him for touching her, but before they can say anything, red particles' start to come from around the area and start going to where his hand is. Tia watches with an amazed expression as the crack in her armor starts' to vanish. _'His touch, his power, it's so warm.'_ She thought, and had to hold back from blushing a little. When he was done he looked at her and then back to the moon, just staying silent. She did the same thing but couldn't help and touch her right shoulder with her left hand, and still feel the warmth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well guys' I hope you liked this new idea of mine. Sorry it wasn't longer, as I said my damn laptop restarted and I lost all my progress, if that hadn't of happened this would be at least six thousand words' easily. REVIEW. _Please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I just made this story and people are already excited for the next chapter. I am honored deeply that you would read my story.**

 **DisclaimersssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSuck~~~~~**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been one month since that moment under the moon. One month and that's all the time it took for something special to happen. Two weeks' after the story Tia told Ichigo, she and him had grown to be good allies', friends' even. Tia would tell him of her time in Hueco Mundo and how she met Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-sun. She also told him of why that Hammer head attacked her, but told him that she has no idea how he got so strong. Especially since she wounded him in a way that it should be impossible for him to evolve further. Ichigo listened and had his attention all on her when she spoke, he also told her of his time in Hueco Mundo, and how he didn't even have a conscious, he was just living by the natural needs' of a hollow, that is until he evolved into his Vasto Lorde form. He also told her of the few memories' he had and that they didn't make sense sometimes', he looked deeply confused when he spoke of his few memories'.

The time had been rather peaceful and quiet ever since he arrived, but the quiet part changed after a certain night. Ichigo was walking around his new home and was looking out a window like hole he made, he was looking at the bright moon that lit up the night. As he was looking at the moon he was joined by Tia and she gazed at the crescent white light, he looked ever so slightly at her and went on instincts' and moved his hand to grab hers'. Tia felt her hand get gently clasped and she looked down and saw him holding her right hand with his left, she looked at him and saw he was still looking at the moon.

"What are you doing?" As soon as she asked that, he let go and started to walk away, but she stopped him and turned him around and saw that he was looking down a little, almost like he was trying not to. "Ichigo, Why did you take my hand, and why are you averting your gaze from me?"

Ichigo is a little confused as to why she was talking to him after he failed to make any contact with her. Was she pitying him for trying and not being good enough for her?

"I...I don't know why, I was just following my instincts' and for some reason, when I saw you under that moon light just now, I couldn't help my self. I'm sorry for averting my gaze but i'm trying not to disrespect you, by looking at you like I was." After Tia heard this, she unconsciously touched her right shoulder and could still feel his warmth. She reached forward and lifted his head by his chin. "Are you asking me to be your mate." As Ichigo heard this he nodded and looked at her with all his attention. "I would like you to be my mate, but only by will not by obligation or force. I don't know why but ever since you told me of the sun and we just sat their in silence, I can't help but look at you as a strong being that has the desire to protect whats' precious to her. I felt a pull towards' you and i've been contemplating whether or not to move forward with that pull." He said with all honesty.

Tia looked at him with a bit of shock but the most powerful one was longing, for some reason ever since he helped her and her Fraccion and healed that crack, she has also felt something towards' this man, but because he's been so quiet, she didn't know if she should go with her instincts'. "Yes." She says' to him and he stood straight up instead of slouching and has to look down a little to look her straight in the eyes, because he stand's at a whopping six-three and she's only five-eleven. He reaches out and gently put's his hand on her cheek and let's his power flow through it, she feels' this and starts' to let's her power flow out and they feel their power dance around and bond with each other. At this Ichigo can't help but make a low growl noise and get's closer to her and nuzzles' his four-head against hers' and as this is happening and their powers' are dancing and bonding, Tia can no longer hold in a moan, as he keeps' growling huskily and moving his head up and down her neck breathing heavily. Tia wraps' her arms' under his arms' and grabs' his shoulders' in a backwards' way and pulls' him as close to her as possible, Ichigo can't help but lick her neck and nibble it, and this gets' him another moan but it was louder and more lust filled.

Tia can't take it anymore and says' through ragged breaths. "Ichigo, not hear." He doesn't even nod as he picks' her up bridal style and vanishes' and reappears' in her room. He lays' her on the ground and continues' his actions' from before. Five minutes' later and the both are panting and doing low growls at one another until. "Ichigo, be one with me, make our bond complete." He nods' and aligns his with hers', he looks at her asking the silent ' _are you sure?'_ She nods and he connects' his head with hers' as he enters' her. She lets' out a muffled painful moan and he asks if shes' okay. "I'm fine, it's just this is truly my first time in this life." She says' and he nods' and starts' to caress her cheek and nuzzle her, trying to make her more comfortable. She feels' him being gentle and not moving inside her, as he tries' to make her comfortable, she can't help but smile a genuine, happy, smile under her mask. ' _I can't believe it. I found him, my true mate.'_

"Ichigo you can move now."

Ichigo nods' and slowly starts' his thrusting. "Tia... your my first in this life and the last." he says' to her. She looks' at him with wide eyes' and can't stop the few tear's that fall from her eyes' and nuzzle her head into his neck, he starts' to thrust faster and a little harder, which gets' him loud lust filled moans, as he keeps' thrusting into her he says'. "Tia i'm-." "Do it Ichigo. Do it inside." She reply's through heavy panting. Another minute and he holds' her closer and growls' as he fills' her. Tia moans' out and digs' her nails into his back as the both release for the first time in their lives'. They both stay still, panting and still holding each other in a tight embrace, he rolls' to the side still holding her, and starts' feeling his mind turn off and slumber take him, but before he does, he wraps' his tail around her trying to be the closest he can to her. Tia feels' the same thing and can't help but nuzzle into his neck and let sleep take her.

The next morning He and Tia wake up and immediately look into each others' eyes', she stars' into his deep void of darkness and he get's lost in her emerald beauties, they both lean in and nuzzle each other and Ichigo makes' purring noises, but alas their moment had to end when they heard Apacci scream about something. They relinquish their hold on each other, and walk into the hallway and down into the main room where they find Mila, Sung-sun, and Apacci talking quietly amongst themselves', they then see Ichigo and Tia walking side by side towards' them, but the not really shocking thing was them holding hands'. "So it's true you and him are mates' now huh?" Apacci asks' in a concealed anger. Tia looks' at Ichigo and see's him still looking at the others' but tightens' his grip a little, Tia then looks' back at her Fraccion. "Yes, me and him have formed a bond that can never be broken, and to be honest I don't really car what you think of him, I chose this because I see him as an honest man who will protect the ones' he cherishes', and will never betray them. He is a warrior with a heart even though it looks' like it's gone." Tia states'.

"We are not judging you or him Ms Harribel, it's just that we were taken back by how fast you two did this." Sung-sun said gently, trying not to start fights', Mila on the other hand was staying quiet just staring at Ichigo, but then she get's up and starts' walking out side. "Mila are you okay." Tia asks'. "I'm fine, just need some air." Mila reply's as shes' walking out. Tia then looks' at Ichigo and see's him looking in the direction that Mila just left. ' _I'll need to ask him what going on, when we're done with the questions'_ Tia thinks' and then directs her attention back on the other two. "So, you accept that me and him did this?"

"Of course we do, we're happy that your happy. Right Apacci?"

"Yeah, yeah. What ever." Is Apaccis' response which get's her an eye-roll from Sung-sun and a smile from Tia.

"Ichigo, can you please follow me? I need to talk to you about something." She asks' and he nods'. When they're far enough, she stops' him and looks' him straight in the eyes'. "Ichigo what going on with you and Mila, I saw her make that same look at you when we first met, and I know you haven't been with any other females' because their was no lying in our bond as our auras danced. So please tell me, why are you two looking at each other like that?" Ichigo looks' at her and clasps' his hands' in hers'. "I, have that pull towards her, but not just her, Apacci and Sung-sun as well. Before you think I was only using you, I want you to know that my instincts' brought me here and then disappeared, I wish it was only you I have this pull towards', but I can't lie and say that you are the only one. I'm sorry." He finishes and is waiting for her to kill him or tell him to leave. What he doesn't expect is her rubbing his cheek with her left hand.

"I'm happy you're honest with me and that's one of the things' I was drawn to, when I made the decision to be your mate, and don't worry about the other girls' i'll talk to them about this, and let them make their choice." Ichigo doesn't show it but he's beyond happy that she accepted his confession. He leaned in and rubbed his head with hers' and nuzzled her a little and did something that surprised both himself and Tia, he gave her a mask kiss and embraced her. Tia couldn't help but let out a content sigh as she felt his warmth engulf her entire body.

Two days' later and Ichigo was doing a scouting around the area, and this was the perfect chance to talk to the others' about his pull towards them. "Mila, Apacci, Sung-sun, I wanted to have this conversation with all of you and since Ichigo is out I think it's time I tell you."

"Tell us what Ms Harribel? Has he done something wrong? Is he making you do stuff you don't want?" Apacci asked frantically, getting more and more stressed out. "Apacci he hasn't done anything wrong and he isn't making me do anything. I just wanted to tell you girls' something that he told me and I think you all should know." Tia responds' diffusing the situation quickly. Mila looks at Tia and can't help this feeling. "What is it you want to tell us Ms Harribel." Mila asks'. Tia look's at her and answers' without taking her eyes' off Milas'. "Ichigo has told me something that concerns' all of us, but before I tell you what it is, i'm going to tell you why he came here. Ichigo told me that when he evolved the first thing he did was follow his instincts' and walk in the direction they told him to go, which brought him here, but what he told me before we mated was that he felt this pull towards' me and I have to admit I felt something towards' him as well. What he told me after we mated was that he doesn't just feel this pull towards' me. He feels' it for all of us." Tia finishes' and gets' gasps' from all three.

"You mean he feels' something for not just you, but for all of us?" Mila asks' and Tia nods' to her. "You aren't mad that he does?" Sung-sun asks'. "No, and the reason why is because he didn't choose this, he said if it was only me then i'd be the only one for him, but he said he feels' it for all of us." Tia respond. "Well that man can suck it, because I don't feel anything towards' him."Apacci blurts' out and Tia tells' her. "Apacci he will not force you into anything, and if he asks' you or try's to form a bond and you refuse he will not bother you again, and the only reason I know this is because he tried to hold hands' with me and I gave him a quizzical look and asked him what he was doing, that was all he needed from me to give up until I stopped him." Tia said, unknowingly making Mila want him more and more, and Sung-sun didn't want to admit it but she found Ichigo to be a very desirable male.

As the girls' were 'talking', Ichigo was making his last run until he felt something. It was very faint but it felt like their was movement under his feet, he stood completely still and focused on his surroundings' and making sure the girls' were safe. After five minutes' of just standing still and waiting for anything to happen, he took another step still keeping his guard up and his tail swishing the air like a cobra ready to strike, when he took another step something suddenly bit down on his leg and started pulling him under ground, as he was occupied by this surprise attack he hadn't noticed the several other swirls' in the sand coming towards' him. Ichigo was about to slash at the one on his leg when all of a sudden his left and right arms' were captured by two new arrivals'. These sand dwellers' were trying with all their might to pull Ichigo into the ground and he was having enough of this, so he started charging a Cero in his left hand, but to the surprise of a brown haired on looker he started charging a Cero in his right as well, and then his mouth. Ichigo let off all three Cero's and obliterated the creatures', and in doing so he created a giant crater twenty feet in diameter and ten feet deep and got the full attention of his on looker.

"Well now this is interesting. You just keep surprising me Ichigo Kurosaki, I think one more test is in order and then i'll make my move on you." Aizen said with a creepy grin that would scare Penny-Wise.

It didn't take no more than ten seconds' until Tia showed up, along with the other three, They widened their eyes' a little when they saw how big the crater was and Ichigo was standing right in the middle of it. "Ichigo are you alright?" Ichigo turned around and said. "I'm fine, just got attacked by these Graboids', and they were annoying me so I took care of them." As he was saying this he was looking at them and noticed they were all averting their gaze and he could swear they were blushing. "Are you guys' okay?" He asked in a concerned tone and when they heard him ask this, they all pointed at his mid section. Ichigo looked down and noticed his black cloth that covered his modesty was gone, he just kept looking down. "Oh." Was all he said before he started concentrating and red particles' started converging around his mid section and after a minute his cloth was back. The girls' watched this with a raised eye-brow and wondered how he did that.

Tia was the first to snap out of her thinking and asked. "Ichigo whats' a Grab...oid?" She asked with a little trouble saying the odd word. Ichigo looked at her and was about to say something, but then his head started pounding and he grabbed it but when he was about to respond he was met with a weird looking haze of his vision and then the next thing he heard shook him to his core. " _Ichigo! Hurry up! Your going to miss the beginning."_ He heard a squeaky voice of a girl. " _Yeah! Hurry up! Because if you don't i'm eating the nachos'."_ He then heard a more tom boyish girl say. " _Ichigo! My son, this is movie night and you know I don't tolerate being late now hurry up!"_ He then heard a gruffy sounding guy say and then he heard… himself. _"Yeah. Yeah i'm coming, I wouldn't miss this for anything since Kevin Bacon is in it._ _MMMmmmm Bacon, I would love have of that now."_

" _Ichigo! My son are you telling me that you are confessing your love for the same gender? Oh Masaki I Knew our son was an odd person but I didn't think he would be hiding this odd secret."_ The man said in an over the top way.

" _Oh Ichigo! Don't worry I'll support you all the way."_ The squeaky girl said with nothing but love and acceptance.

" _EW."_ Was all the tom-boyish girl said.

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT DAD!? No I don't swing that way and now we are not doing this when the movie is just about to start. So everyone, SHUT UP!"_ He then heard giggling from the three unknowns'. That where it ended.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, are you alright?" Tia asked waving her hand infront of him. "No... i'm not but i'll explain at the hideout, okay?" She nodded and they all raced back towards' there home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay I know this is far over do for an update, but I have to apologize for that because these past few weeks' have been murder and i'd rather not share but please enjoy. OH and I know you guys' are going to be like "You rushed it. OR, You fucked up a potentially great relationship." Now let me explain, I have been writing these characters' like they are wild animals' in the kingdom, but they have human traits' and I wanted it to be like a lion and lion-ness meeting each other and then things' move on from their I hope you understand.**

 **READ. Review. _Please._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I'm back! So I have to tell you why I haven't updated, your going to love it. So first off, I wanted to tell you guys why their were so many apostrophes the last couple of chapters. Okay, so when I was working on chapter three of I.N.P I dropped my laptop but it didn't hit the ground, but in order for it to avoid the injury I had to grab it, and by doing so I accidentally hit a shit load of keys in an odd order, after I got the laptop upright again I was happy it didn't do anything to my knowledge, and I was just starting to type, of course I finished but not before I backspaced the 'owegfiojhecvjnesfvskljewigjrnvwelerl;moenjg' _gibberish_ and some apostrophes I didn't remember typing _._ After that was done I started on A.N.T.R and you guys can see for yourself that something indeed happened. I worked for two hours trying to fix the _odd_ anomaly but to no avail. So I backed up my personal things onto a separate hard drive and did a full system reboot. It worked and after everything back in order, I was about to put all my personal things back onto the computer, but then I stopped because the screen was all snowy and I immediately knew what it was. My video card went out, but I wasn't mad. Why you ask? Well because it's an eight year old computer and it only does 720p, so yes I decided it was time to let it rest and upgrade.**

 **So one month and eight-hundred dollars later, I now have a beast of a desktop, and of course I had to 'test' it out and pla-, I mean um, test out some games, when I was about to post a new chapter my internet goes out. For a month and a half no internet, no youtube, and no posting new chapters. Luckily I had my PS4 and Bloodborne, also I was working at a haunted house. OH YEAH! I Also had LiamG to thank for his amazing fanfic stories.**

 **Any way, um yeah, new chapter hehe.**

 **Disclaimers SSSSSSSSSSS- eh you get the idea.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group made it back to their home and were waiting patiently for Ichigo to explain. Ichigo sat down looking at his hands and left foot where those creatures tried to either eat him or something else. He noticed small little indents on his skin from the strong pressure those things were putting on his hands and foot. "I got attacked by some weird hollow that was underground, one snatched my left foot and when I was about to deal with it, two more popped out of the sand and swallowed my hands. They were very strong, I couldn't get my hands free so I had to use my Cero to take care of them. Over kill in my opinion but it did the trick." He explained still looking at his hands.

He looked up at them Tia specifically. "Sorry for making you worry."

Tia walked up to him and was about to crouch down until he stood up and looked her straight into the eyes. She pressed her left hand on his mask where his cheek would be and let her power touch him, he understood what she wanted and did the same by channeling power to where her hand was. Their powers dancing and melding with one another, unknown to the three others Tia and Ichigo were speaking to each other through their bond. Tia was telling Ichigo what her and the girls were discussing and that they came to an agreement of sort. After their discussion was over, Tia was about to retract her hand when Ichigo gently grabbed it and kept it their, as she was looking at him he glided his hand form her hand down to her shoulder and then to her waist where it stopped their. He gently puller her closer and connected their foreheads and they stood their ignoring the world and just stared into each others eyes.

"I love you, with all my being." He said after what felt like eternity for all of the girls. If you could see Tias face under her mask you would see the most beautiful smile, and through their bond Ichigo could feel it, he didn't need to see it, he felt her happiness and he felt like the luckiest man to ever have a mate like her. After a few more seconds they separated and turned towards the three others, Tia silently saying thank you to her Fraccion with a nod for letting her have that moment in peace. The three ladies nodded/bowed and were about ask some questions until Ichigo spoke.

"Tia. Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked her as gently as possible. She looked at him and nodded. "Ichigo I've made up my mind and it doesn't bother me or make me feel uncomfortable. In-fact I'm more happy with this because we'll be much closer together then ever." Tia said with an unknown amount of happiness in her voice. Ichigo looked at the other three and asked the one-hundred-twenty-thousand dollar question.

"Mila, Sung-sun, Apache. Would you do me the honor of being my mates?" He asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice. Mila and Sung-sun smirked a bit and Apache narrowed her eyes at him. "Before I even answer you, let me ask you something. Why do you need more than one mate? Isn't Ms. Harribel enough for you?" Mila asked and Sung-sun said that her question was the same, while Apache just stayed silent with her narrowed eyes.

Ichigo didn't miss a beat and answered. "I don't know why I have this pull towards all of you. Every time I see any of you I get this feeling in my chest, even though nothings their except this hole, I don't know how to explain it and I always wonder how that's possible. If Tia was the only one I felt this pull with, I would never look or talk to any other female unless I need to or they're asking me a question." Ichigo answered with full honesty and the ladies could tell he was telling the truth.

Mila and Sung-sun smiled but Apacci narrowed her eyes further. "Well then Ichigo Kurosaki I Mila Rose would like to except you proposal and be your mate." Mila said and Sung-sun was about to mess with her but decided not to because she could tell her friend was happy and nervous. Ichigo and Tia walked over to Mila and he slightly looked up, despite his tall stature Mila, Sung-sun, and Apacci were much taller and bigger than him. The two of them just stared at each other for minutes and all of them were curious as to what was happening, they got their answer when they started to hear Mila growl deeply and stand taller to look more imposing, she was directing this action towards Ichigo but he stood his ground, that was when you heard an even deeper growl coming from him and his mouth opened slightly to which steam was coming out, his tail was like a cobra smooth yet deadly, all in all he looked very imposing and he had this power that made any other feel minuscule compared to his. This lasted ten more seconds until Mila started backing down, she slowly lowered towards the ground not even wanting to challenge his dominance anymore, but instead was panting and had this heat passing through her.

"My word, I do love me a man who can back up his tough stature." After she said this rather huskily Ichigo lowered his head slightly to meet her gaze, she goes to lick his face but he growls higher with more ferocity, she backs down but a second later he's nuzzling her forehead with his, they're both purring and Mila knew that this was her man for the rest of eternity.

The others were watching this with mixed emotions. Apacci was offended that he was proving his dominance and thought he was forcing himself onto her, but Mila seemed to be enjoying it. Sung-sun was having more of a passion and lust emotions going through her mind right now. Tia was watching this with a genuine smile and had a happy feeling going through her and even though it felt abnormal, the feeling was welcomed.

As Ichigo and Mila were purring and _being_ touchy-feely Mila stopped and said. "Ichigo we can finish this later, even though I want to do this now, you have two more people to see." She said in a whisper, after he heard her he nodded and nuzzled her head a bit more and licked her cheek gently, after that he walked over to Sung-sun while Mila stood next to Tia, they both looked at each other and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped because they were both so happy right now, and considering this is the place where the corrupt are sent and their seems to be no happiness to exist, they found it ironic.

Ichigo was standing in-front of Sung-sun and thought this would be the same as Mila, but he was taken by surprise when Sung-sun wrapped her tail around him and said in a giddy voice. "You do not have to prove anything to me Mr. Man, I already accept you and I think I already know your answer." She stated more than asked, she got her answer when he coiled his tail around her as-well and pulled her even closer to where their faces were three inches apart. ' _My god, it's almost like he was made for all of us! To be the perfect man for the four of us.'_ She thought with slightly wide eyes, as that happened she ejected and re-jected her tongue to get a better smell of him, when he saw this he tilted his head to the right a little and actually copied her action and the odd part to her was that his tongue resembled hers, she did it again and he did as-well, but what happened next shocked her, she did it again but instead of the slow fashion he did his in, his tongue shot out and wrapped around hers. Sung-sun was shocked and even more surprised by the fact that their tongues were twirling and dancing with each other, he slowly raised his hands to the sides of her face and gently took hold of her _cheeks_ and deepened the _kiss_ at this action, she gave in and was actually enjoying this completely new experience.

Alas it did not last long, as Sung-sun broke away much to her disappointment, and said the same thing Mila did about needing to see one more person, Ichigo nodded and licked under her jaw and up to her nostrils in one motion, but it wasn't slimy or overly wet, it was just a nice feeling, Sung-sun put Ichigo down and moved over to Tia and _stood_ to her left, they all shared the same look and feelings.

As Ichigo was about to ask Apacci. "Not on your life pal!" Apacci suddenly said, she was expecting him to throw a tantrum or try and force her, but she got the shock of her life when he did none of these things, instead he averted his gaze from her, nodded and started to walk away. Appacis' eyes were wide and to say she was shocked was an understatement, the others were watching with mixed emotions, Mila was a little pissed off that she didn't give him a chance, Sung-sun was more sad that her friend was being to brash and stubborn, but Tia was the one who was the most emotional, she was feeling all of Ichigos' emotions, sadness, pain and the biggest one hurt, he was feeling like somebody just took a-part of his being away. As he was walking away he got his biggest surprise when he heard. "Hey!" He heard Apacci call out to him, he turned towards her but averted his gaze out of respect. "Look at me!" He heard Apacci say and he did. "Just because I don't want you to be my mate, doesn't mean I don't think you're a nice respectful man, so. . .how about we be friends?" Apacci says the last part in a slight whisper.

To say everyone was stunned was an understatement, they were all thinking the same thing, except Ichigo. _'Apacci, THE Apacci, was just nice to someone, the world must be ending.'_ Were the other ladies thoughts, but all were wondering what Ichigo was going to do or say, they got yet another surprise when he suddenly ran so fast Apacci wasn't able to react in time, as he enveloped her in a big hug saying. "Thank you Apacci! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how happy I am just to be able to talk and be sociable with you!" He said in a very excited way almost like a young adult, Apacci though, was not amused as she roared and kicked him off and was pumbling him on the ground, all you heard was Apacci yelling at him and saying pervert and you could hear Ichigo whining and trying to say sorry. The three others watched this with one thing in common, they all had sweat drops and were thinking if this was the same distant and so quiet Ichigo they've known for two weeks.

Apacci finally stopped and said in a panting but stern way. "Don't get the wrong idea buster, I said we can be friends but I never said you could touch me and if I have to remind you again your man-hood will get a nice surprise from me!" At the creepy way she said it Ichigo covered his groin with his hands while sitting on his bum nodding furiously at her _statement_. Tia could tell, that besides his unusually goofy self right now that he was indeed happy. "Well, now that we got that matter settled I think it's time to get some rest?" Tia stated then asked and everyone nodded, since this has been a long day.

They were all heading towards they're own rooms until. "Oh Ichigo, I think I would like your company tonight." Sung-sun says as she wraps her tail around his waist, he had no problem with that but he then heard this. "Hey! Get your tail off him he's mine tonight!" Mila stated and stood next to him. "Oh and why should you get him first? I asked him first, so first come first serve." Sung-sun said and Mila was snarling with anger and was about to say something if Tia hadn't said this. "Sung-sun, Mila, why don't you let Ichigo decide? Besides he might want me tonight too." She says in a slightly playful way, everyone in the room is absolutely stunned by this but more so with Apacci, as she snorts and walks out in a marching fashion, Tia see's this and makes a mental note to talk to her about a theory she has been having in her head latter. The others were still to shocked by the playful Tia to notice Apacci, but Ichigo decided to speak up. "Sung-sun, Mila, would you mind if we did this all at once with each other?" He asks with a curious whisper.

Mila and Sung-sun were pretty surprised by this and looked to each other only to nod after two seconds. "That would be fine Ichigo." They both say synchronized. "Then you three will follow me." Tia says and they just obey as they walk to her room, once there she says. "This will be our room from now on, since we all have the same mate, I feel we should be close to one-another, so that we can always be close and never fight about who gets who." Tia states and the others can only nod as they look at each other with _looks_ , as Ichigo goes over to Mila and starts to nuzzle the left side of her face, making a deep purring noise, Mila does the same thing but in a more light purr. Ichigo glides his tail over her backside and towards her tail and wraps it around hers massaging it, this gets a moan from Mila, as he's nuzzling her face he licks her cheek, she does the same but to his neck.

After five minutes of this, they're both panting, and he looks directly into her golden eyes with his pitch black ones and asks the silent question, she nods and he moves behind her as his tail is still massaging hers, he see's her apple and it's absolutely soaked, he glides his tongue over her folds and gets a squeak from her and starts doing it more and inserts his tongue, his long erotic tongue going deep into her, after three minutes she moans loudly and cums into his mouth and he drinks her honey with joy, during her blissful moment she didn't realize that she lowered herself and her woman-hood was align with his member, without waiting he inserts himself into her fruit and he hears her cry out in pain, her legs are trembling and she is panting hard, in a way to comfort her he puts his hands on each side of her rear and holds her up, while also massaging her back-side, he also gently glides his tail over her back and stomach to help her relax.

After five minutes of comforting she tells him it's okay to move, he nods and start to thrust slowly and all you could hear was her moaning and telling him to move faster, he obliges and ram it deep and fast and as he did that he heard her moan loudly and saw her tongue was hanging out and for some reason this sent him over the edge. "Mila I-I'm going to-."

"It's okay do it i-inside, j-just don't..ahh...puuUll out!" She said through thrusts and moans, after another minute he came into her womb and he felt her soak his legs, Mila immediately laid down and felt Ichigos member pull out, she was exhausted and tired and she felt her eyes get too heavy, so she relented and went to sleep. Ichigo was panting but he stood straight and looked over to the other two, what he saw was a panting and read faced Sung-sun who's woman-hood near her tail, was dripping and had streams going down her tail, when he looked at Tia, she was sitting down on her matted sleeping area but her legs were grinding together and she had a little pink on her little exposed face, he was about to say something until Sung-sun rushed over to him and wrapped him up and placed her fruit next to his rod.

"Screw the four play I want you now!" Sung-sun said in a husky and excited/lust filled manner, he didn't even get to respond as she slammed her honey-comb onto his staff, she didn't cry out in pain and told Ichigo that she has never been with anyone but for some reason she never had what the other two had, he nodded to this and put his hands on her _rear_ and pulled down hard and that got him a loud moan, and to make the experience more amazing, her mouth was hanging open, and he did something that shocked but pleasured her to the very max, he glided his tail to her mouth and stated to insert it, her eyes went wide with shock and pleasure, he kept going further to where her entire throat was bulging with a giant lump, he stopped and started going in and out with his tail which caused them both extreme pleasure, she was still able to breath due to her second breathing hole and was nearing her blissful high. Since she couldn't talk all she could do was start to shiver as she released her juices onto him and he unloaded his nectar into her womb, he pulled his tail out and you could see the bulge recede, his tail was covered in shiny saliva and he happily licked it off, he then lifted her up and exited her woman-hood, Sung-sun was asleep so he placed her next to Mila.

Ichigo then looked to his first love and saw the silent invitation, and after that night the place was not silent anymore, but unknown to them Apacci was listening and was pleasuring herself to the sounds of Mrs. Harribel's moaning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter, I had a little bit of trouble writing this, so you guys could at least believe these feeling the characters have for one another. I have a huge surprise for you guys next chapter, so please, stay tuned.**

 **READ. REVIEW. _please_**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here we are with a new chapter and I did promise you guys something special, so here we go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We now come to the present and find Ichigo, Tier, Sung-sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose all resting on top of there home, enjoying the peace. Ichigo and the girls were all next to each other cuddling, while Apacci was about ten feet away. Tier still hasn't confronted Apacci about her theory, but still has it in the forefront of her mind. Ichigo told them what a grabboid was and to say they were curious about this creature he saw on a box that played images on it, was an understatement.

Right now, Ichigo has Tier in his lap, Sung-sun is behind him with her head on his left leg and he has his tail wrapped around her, Mila is on his right and is just enjoying his warmth as she leaves no space between there body's.

Tier then decides to try something. "Apacci." This gets everyone's attention. "Yes Ms Harribel?" She asks with respect and kindness. "Can you come here please?" Tier asks and Apacci doesn't miss a heartbeat, once in front of Tier and the others. "Would it be okay to ask you to lay down and put your head in my lap?" Tier asks with a kind and questioning voice and eyes.

If you could see it, Apacci would have a bright red face right now. "Um, o-of course Ms Harribel." Apacci then started to lay down and rested her head on Tiers lap. They were all being silent and Apacci was getting nervous, Tier then raised her left hand and started caressing Apaccis head and horns. Apacci made a whisper of a gasp and stiffened but after a few seconds she started to relax.

This got Ichigo to nuzzle Tiers head with his chin and sniff and massage her hair, this made Tier close her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh.

 **A mile away.**

A man with a white haori, glasses, and brown hair was in front of a massive being that easily stood twenty feet and had greenish brown fur, looked like a gorilla but had long tusks, and had a tiki like mask. "Remember, if you complete this task you can have what you don't kill and I shall give you more power than you can ever imagine." The man in white reminded.

"Hmph, this will be easy and his woman don't look to bad either hahahaha." The giant ape like man stated with a disgusting laugh. The man in white just kept his visage blank. ' _This will be the final test, if you pass…_ ' The man grinned thinking about all the possibility's. "I'll be waiting." With that, the man in white vanished and the giant began his walk.

 **Back with the others.**

Apacci was now sleeping peacefully with her head resting on Tiers lap, Mila and Sung-sun had also dozed off leaving Tier and Ichigo awake and alone. "Tia." Ichigo whispered to her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see his face. "Yes?" She asked very relaxed.

Ichigo then started showing signs of fidgeting as he was avoiding eye contact and looking around. "Ichigo, what is it?" She asked with confusion. Ichigo then stopped and looked down. "Do-Do you mind if I ask, how you died?" He asked in a hushed tone. This made Tier look down and have a blurred vision, seemingly in deep thought.

Ichigo thought he asked the wrong question and started nuzzling her with his cheeks, this got the desired effect as she came out of her deep thoughts and lightly chuckled and smiled under her mask. "Hey, don't worry, alright. You did nothing wrong, it's just...I really don't like to talk about my last few moment as they weren't pleasing in any manner." Tier reassured as she was now holding his left hand with hers.

"There was a time when I wished I could remember what it was like to live, only so I can experience what it was like for my last moments." He stated but then continued. "Now, I couldn't care less, because I have my reasons for living right here. All of you." This made Tier look at him with a look of love, if there was one, and she buried her head into his chest with a content sigh. Unknown to them both, Apacci was awake and couldn't help but feel happy knowing how important she is to him.

Ichigo all of a sudden jerked his head to three O'clock with a snap, this made everyone open there eyes. Ichigo then gently and quickly removed himself from his mates and walked to the edge. Everyone was on high alert now and followed his lead to the edge, they all could see a massive being, about a block away, walking towards them.

Ichigo then looked at them and said. "Let's go!" with that they all left and went to confront the being purposefully invading there territory.

When they landed ten feet away from the massive giant he immediately stopped. "You are invading on our territory! Leave now and we won't have to kill you!" Ichigo growled out, not the least bit intimidated.

"Ha! So you're the new big shot I've been hearing about!? You were even able to tame the female team eh? Mmmmm, not bad I-".

 **(RAH!Grrrrrrrrrrrrr)**

Ichigo then started to growl in a deep tone that none of the girls had heard before. " **Leave! NOW!"** Ichigo demanded one last time.

The giant being smiled evilly under his mask. "Wait a minute? That hair, I remember it from someplace" This caused Ichigo to stop. "Ahh! Now I remember! You're the young-ling that I was trying to lure in on that one rainy day." The massive beast started to summarize and made Ichigo focus on his story.

"Yes! Yes it's all coming back to me now! You were nearly in my grasp but you were saved by your mother and I instead devoured her! HAHAHA! Oh what a chance is this for me!? I still devour you and then I take your mates, HAHAHAHA! Here, let me show you her face before I devour you!" The being finished with his back opening and a tentacle came out and it turned into…

Ichigos anger was rising to it's limit and was about to attack, but stopped when the tentacle turned into a certain someone. If you could see his eyes they would be large and wide because of who he was seeing right now, his mouth was open and he was making odd noises.

Tier and the girls listened to the entire confrontation and were speechless at what was said, but the thing that made them pause in shock was Ichigos reaction to the face being shown to him.

He was crying.

"M-M-Mom... _mom_?" The face then turned into a saddened one and was actually crying as well. "My Ichigo." After he heard her voice he was assaulted by memories.

" _No, don't do it!"_

" _ICHIGO!"_

" _Hang on! I'll save you!"_

" _STOP!"_

" _AHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _mommy? Mommy? MOOOOM?!"_

Ichigo had tears streaming down his mask and was clenching his fists so tight he was bleeding.

Tier, Mila, Sung-sun, and even Apacci were all looking at Ichigo with sadness and then looked to The Giant with a rage they haven't felt since that Hammerhead guy.

"Ichigo, my little hero, remember mommy will always love you. No matter what, I will always be proud of you, Ichigo, _my little strawberry. My protector."_ Then there was a flash and everyone became blinded and the energy that was inside the tentacle went into Ichigos hole and disappeared.

"Hmph, that was weird, heh, but it was worth it to see how pathetic you looked! HAHAHA." During the distraction, the giant then used the tentacle and slammed it into Ichigo, sending him flying and then the giant shot a Cero at him and made Ichigo slam into their home and with an explosion made the place collapse.

"ICHIGO!" The girls shouted as they watched him get blown away with little effort, the giant then turned his attention onto them and licked his lips. "Mmmmm, let's see how you taste after I've b-"

 **(VROOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

This river of power then fell on the giant and made him stop his victory speech and widen his eyes.

 **(HuuuuuuRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH)**

Ichigo inhaled deeply and then roared to the heavens, every hollow in Hueco Mundo could have sworn they heard this.

Ichigo then moved at incredible speeds and slammed into the giants head while also ripping out chunks of flesh and bone with his claws and took a huge bite out of his forehead. The giant screamed in pain and then took a defensive stance. " _Holly shit!"_ Thought the giant.

Ichigo then rushed in again and used his great speed to take giant chunks out of the beings tendons' in his feet and then he jumped and swung his claws at the giants face, effectively removing the top half of it's mask, his tail then went for the giants' eye and went into the socket blinding him on the right.

Ichigo then retreated back to his mates breathing heavily. "Ichigo?" Tier questioned. "Together!" After that word they all rushed the screaming giant. Sung-sun spat her venom in his face, Mila slashed out his stomach, the wound was so deep you could see inside. Apacci rammed him from behind and channeled her energy into a slicing Cero that sliced his back open, Tier then punctured his right lung with her giant spear like weapon.

The giant was now coughing up blood and was in so much pain and blinded. "This can't be happening! I was told you wer-" He was cut off by Ichigo ramming him to the ground and was now standing over his face. With a final roar, Ichigo swung his fist down into the giants head, effectively crushing it in the final blow.

The girls watched Ichigo deliver the final strike and were completely amazed at his power, but they noticed his body was shaking and he was drooling like mad, the drool was steaming and melting the flesh it dripped on. "Ichigo are you-" Sung-suns' words died in her throat as he turned around with a hunger in his black eyes that made her and the others actually fear him, but only for a second.

Ichigos' tail then started to get large and morph into something with large flat teeth, and the color was now grey. the tail then began to consume the giants body in giant mouthfuls, each chunk took out human sized pieces. After five minutes of hearing the chomping and ripping of bones and teethe, he was done, the only thing that remained was a giant arm. His tail then changed back to normal and the shaking stopped, he then fell to his knees and caught himself with his arms.

Tier and the others hurried over to him and were about to ask if he was alright but didn't get the chance as he put his head at Tiers feet and was again making noises that sounded like held in gasps and screams. Hers and the other twos hearts' started having this feeling they haven't felt for a long time.

Mila then lowered herself and nuzzled her left cheek on his head and licked his left cheek trying to console him. Sung-sun then wrapped her tail around his waist and was gliding her head against his as she was hissing but in a gentle manner. Tia then knelt down and rested his head onto her chest as she started caressing his hair with her left hand.

Apacci watched the others console him from three feet away and could only focus on the feeling she was having when she saw Ichigos' emotions come out so suddenly, for some reason her legs moved on there own as she was now standing behind Tia.

Tia looked behind to see Apacci and saw her looking at Ichigo and this made her scoot to the left towards Mila, Apacci then walked up to Ichigo and knelt down and to the surprise of everyone, started nuzzling his head with her nose.

After ten minutes on consoling, Ichigo finally calmed down, when he looked up he was greeted with four pairs of eyes all looking at him with worry, but the one pair he focused on was Apaccis'. She was looking at him and saw his gaze lingering on her and she was getting a bit annoyed, but before she could say anything he gently closed the distance and nuzzled her right cheek. "Thank you." He said in a soft and kind whisper.

Apacci was so caught off guard that she just stood up and looked at him with wide eyes, but after three seconds she composed herself. "D-Don't mention it, just don't get used to it or I'll kick your ass if you touch me again." She said, trying and failing to sound serious or intimidating.

This got Mila and Sung-sun to start laughing and made Tia have a smirk under her mask. "Awwwww, look at that Mila, our little Apacci finally opened up." Sung-sun said in a teasing way. "Haha, I swear I can see her cheeks getting more red by the second!" Mila joked with a nice laugh.

"Shut up you over grown moose! You too, you slimy worm!" Apacci yelled at them with heated words. Once those words left her mouth, it was an all out war with words against the three.

During the friendly bickering, Ichigo got up and was now standing on Tias' left with his hand holding hers, he was looking at the large arm he hadn't consumed. "Tia." This got her to look at him. "I'll explain everything to you and the others later tonight, I-I just need to think about a few things." Ichigo explained in a quiet voice.

Tia squeezed his hand with understanding. "I don't want you to tell us something you're not ready to speak about, but I do want you to know, we are here for you just as you are with us." Tia stated with conviction. Ichigo looked at her and was about to say something but saw a lone figure approaching them.

"Tia." Ichigo said with a firm voice, she looked in the direction he was and spotted what he did. "Mila, Apacci, Sung-sun!" This made the three stop their bickering and move close to her and Ichigo. All of them were watching the now identified male stop near the large arm and look at it and then them, he then started to walk towards them in a calm manner.

Once only five feet away the man stopped, the four Adjuchas and one Vasto Lorde were ready for anything. "Hello, my name is Sosuke Aizen and I apologize." The man finally spoke up with a very calm and smooth voice. "Apologize for what?" Ichigo asked with a hard tone.

"It seems two of the Adjuchas I gave power too, went off on their own and you five had to deal with them because they were so consumed in their own power, they did not heed my warning." Aizen explained with no emotions and kept his eyes on Ichigos'.

"Wait! That Hammerhead Vasto Lorde was your doing?! He almost killed me and my Fraccion!" Tia stated with anger in her voice. "As I said, I apologize for my mistakes and would like to offer you five something." Aizen offered them.

"We don't need anything from you _Soul Reaper_ , just leave, and I advise you to not let another one of your _mistakes_ trouble us again." Ichigo denied and warned in a cryptic and dark tone. Aizen was not intimidated by the warning and pushed his _offer_. "I understand, but I want you to know why I gave those two power. You see, I am a captain in the Soul Society and I am here without permission, the reason for this is because I want to bring peace to Hueco Mundo but if I choose to do this I will need all the help I can get and if I move forward with this plan, I will become a fugitive to the Soul Society." Aizen explained with a hint of passion in his voice.

This made Ichigo look at the others and they were all having a mental debate of what to do, Apacci was also included because Tia moved her left hand and placed it on Apaccis' neck. Aizen was watching with a critical eye. _'They seem to be able to have mental contact with one another, interesting.'_ Aizen concluded.

"What's your offer?" Tia asked. Aizen never left Ichigos' eyes as he answered. "My offer to you, is to come with me and help me and the other Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde, in bringing peace too Hueco Mundo. I will also give you power to help protect yourselves and each other, all I ask is for you to help me and I will promise you these things and more."

The group then had another mental conversation and were deciding on what to do, five long minutes latter. "We accept, but under three conditions." Ichigo answered and made Aizen smiled inwardly. "Name them." Aizen replied. "We want our own domain, we want to be left alone and we want to know what your entire plan is." Ichigo listed off their 'requests'.

"Done and I will explain to you what my plan is once we arrive at Las Noches." Aizen agreed to their terms. "Las Noches? Is that what you call your domain?" Sung-sun asked with curiosity. Again, without looking at her, only Ichigo, he answers. "Yes and it's more like a kingdom but once you see it, you can call it what ever you like."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aizen strangely asked. This made the group look at each other and nod. "Yes." They said in sync. "Good, now we have a long journey ahead, so please excuse my rushing manner." Aizen said as he turned and started walking with a brisk pace back to Las Noches, but when he turned it hid the disturbing smile on his face.

Ichigo and the others started to follow but stopped and looked back at their home, wondering what they will do now, since their home is destroyed and if this is a trap then where will they live? Ichigo then looks to the giant arm and charges up a Cero and blasts the limb into nothing and then begins his walk with his three mates and friend.

They were all wondering what the future held for them, if this man was telling the truth.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, there you go new chapter and a big push to a new future. Yes I know what the difference is between an Adjuchas and a Vasto Lorde, and I will be fixing that when I get my internet turned back on. I hope you guys liked and enjoyed this chapter and please as always. READ. Review. _please_**


End file.
